Because of His Juice
by RenYu
Summary: Pardon those who do not actually listen. And be careful of what you drink.


_I'm not actually sure how and why i made this kind of fic. I hope you appreciate my effort though. I did try my best._

_Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a fanfic if I was the owner of Prince of Tennis.  
_

* * *

"Kaidoh, let's take a break," the data player of Seigaku said to his tired second year teammate.

The mamushi simply nodded in affirmation, and they sat on a bench at the park.

Because of His Juice…

It was a Sunday afternoon, and both of them were drenched in sweat, panting, dried out, and awfully exhausted. Fortunately, their day's training was almost over.

After a few seconds of looking around, Inui's eyes were caught by a lass who was doing a routine of swings with her tennis racket. She seemed in good shape, position, and pace, and looked really familiar for her physical features reminded Inui of a friend.

"She must be… Chizumi-san's sister!" the data player blurted out.

"Sempai?" Kaidoh gazed at him with a surprised look.

Not minding his companion, Inui stood up and approached the lass.

"Wait, sempai." The mamushi didn't expect a reply so he decided to follow him to find out.

"Excuse me, Midori-chan?" Inui called out softly. The pony-tailed girl stopped practicing just to see who it was.

"Eek! Who the heck are you two?! Are you gonna rob me?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going to rob you. Why would I? And don't you remember me?" Inui tried to indicate that he and Kaidoh weren't robbers, because they somewhat looked like robbers…to her… Too bad she didn't even try to listen.

"Or, are you here to kidnap me?!" the girl shouted while pointing at Inui.

The two guys became dumbstruck. Was she deaf? She was definitely jumping to conclusions.

"I'm calling my nee-san!" Midori pulled out a phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

Inui snapped out from his dumbstruck-ness after he heard the word 'nee-san'. "Kaidoh! Hurry and buy a strawberry ice cream dipped in chocolate syrup with sprinkles before her sister can answer her call!" Inui commanded to his kohai without even breathing.

"Huh?"

"Hurry or we'll die sooner!"

Before you could count one to five, Kaidoh got the ice cream. "What am I going to do with this sempai?" he yelled while running.

"Throw it to her! Aim for the mouth!" Inui ordered.

"Throw?"

"Just do it!"

The ice cream whooshed through the air, and went slow-motion, like in a championship match on TV that had reached the ending match point. Unfortunately, the ice cream didn't hit the supposed target; it hit Midori's chest instead of her mouth.

The girl dropped her cell phone which turned off when it hit the ground. "Eh?! Ice cream?"

The two guys blushed. "Oopsies, I miscalculated," Kaidoh heard Inui murmur. "I didn't expect Kaidoh to 'purposely' throw it a little lower…"

"What are you trying to make me do, Inui-sempai?! And I didn't 'purposely' do that!" snake shot player yelled as he pointed at the ice cream on Midori's chest.

"Don't make excuses! Of course you did that intentionally."

"Who do you think I am sempai?! I'm not a—"

Their argument was put to a stop when they felt a powerful, evil aura.

"This…this is not how to treat a woman!" It was definitely from _her_. The two took a glance at her and consequently took five steps backwards.

"She's a monster…?" the Mamushi hissed.

Inui noticed that the girl didn't recognize the flavor of the ice cream. "See what flavor the ice cream is, Midori-chan!"

She gazed at it. "Hey this is a strawberry, chocolate-dipped ice cream with sprinkles! My favorite!" As a result, the evil aura has decreased its power. "What a waste!"

"Do you remember now?" Inui asked kindly the lass.

Midori started thinking. "Inui-san, right?" Kaching! She got it right! Finally.

"I'm glad you remembered."

"I can't believe she remembers Sempai just because of an ice cream," Kaoru thought. "I expected her to remember him for his juice."

Midori approached them and asked for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, if I'm not extra careful, nee-san might never forgive me and of course, I don't want to be raped," she explained.

The second year regular couldn't help but make an annoyed face. _Does she mean that we look like rapists too?!_

"We understand. Right, Kaidoh?"

The snake shot player just hissed.

"Could we sit over there and talk?" Inui offered the lass.

"Sure," Midori approved.

+-+

"So how are you and your sister doing?" Inui asked her to avoid silence.

"Fine…" the girl replied simply.

"Sorry about the stain…" he added.

"…" Midori wasn't concentrating. She was staring at the viper sitting on the other side of the bench. Kaidoh was in the same state as well. No wonder she wasn't able to answer Inui well. The two were staring at each other with their faces asking, "Have we met before?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce the two of you to each other."

The two looked at the older lad with an expression of "Obviously, you didn't."

The data player sweatdropped and hurried to introduce them. "Midori, this is Kaidoh Kaoru," he started. "And Kaidoh, this is Hayashi Midori."

"Nice to meet you, Kaidoh-kun!" she said with a lovely smile.

"Fusshhuu… Same here," the viper replied as he looked away and blushed.

"That's odd. You never met even though you're in the same school and year?" Inui asked the two juniors.

The two were speechless, still wondering where they have met each other.

"Okay… maybe you haven't actually met," the third year uttered lowly and turned to Midori. "Hayashi-san, can you wait with Kaidoh here? I need to get something that I borrowed from your sister at home," he bid his kohai. "Don't worry, our house is just a couple of blocks away," he assured. He stood up and immediately left.

Midori, the viper, and Inui's jug, which was full of his blue juice, were then left all alone. The two juniors were looking in opposite directions. Silence enveloped them; the only thing you can hear was the gushing of the wind. It was even a question why there were only a few people at the park.

"Neh, can I drink some of this?" Hayashi asked. "I'm thirsty."

Mamushi mechanically answered 'yes,' then quickly remembered his sempai's jug. "Wait a minute…Didn't Inui-sempai left his jug? Then what she meant by 'this' was…" He slowly turned to her, hoping she didn't actually drink it.

Too late! He saw Midori there, already unconscious with some blue juice coming out from her mouth. He started to panic and talked to himself.

"I didn't kill her…did I?" he stated with a quivered voice. "I didn't kill her! Inui-sempai's juice did! His juice did it!" He panicked some more when Midori's hand started to tremble, and he began to think. "What do you do when there's an unconscious person…? That's right!" He then applied what he learned in their health class. "Please wake up!"

Minutes later, Inui arrived with the borrowed notebook and—"What have you done?!" he yelled at the viper.

"I didn't do anything! The juice did it! YOUR juice did it!" the mamushi reasoned out.

"WE'LL BE IN HELL SOON!"

"I have nothing to do with this! See how dangerous your juice is, Sempai?!"

"WHAT WILL WE DO NOW?! More importantly, WHAT WILL 'I' DO NOW?!"

"Uhh… call her sister?" Kaidoh suggested.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

The lad with the bandana couldn't take it anymore—his sempai was going out of his mind and his batch-mate was still unconscious. "SHUT THE HELL UP, SEMPAI!!!"

Finally Inui calmed down and gathered strength to call Midori's elder sister.

Chizumi's phone rang and was answered. "Hello? Inui? Why did you call suddenly?"

"Yo…your si…sis…ter—ano…"

"Spit it out! What happened to my sister?!" She sure sounded demanding.

"Your sister fainted because of my juice!" he blurted.

"…what?" Chizumi then hung up.

"I can't believe I was able to say it… Now, I'll start with my prayers…"

Kaidoh sweatdropped. _Is her sister a monster too? Scarier? Deadlier?_ He can't help but think what kind of person his sempai called. "I never knew sempai would be very afraid of someone."

They were definitely in trouble.

+-+


End file.
